There are some electronic devices that are integrated with antennas and that include directivity. An example of such an electronic device is a communication apparatus that establishes a point-to-point connection with another apparatus to perform wireless communication. A point-to-point communication apparatus is generally attached to a support column in a high position such as a utility pole in order to avoid deterioration of communication quality due to an influence of an obstacle.
The attachment instrument for attaching the electronic device having the directivity to the support column is required to have a function capable of adjusting an azimuth angle and an elevation angle of the antenna included in the electronic device. In addition, it is said that the distance from the support column is desirably short from the viewpoint of good appearance.
Examples of the attachment instrument for antennas are disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and 2. In the attachment instrument disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and 2, a round hole and an arc-shaped long hole are formed in one plane. Further, a screw inserted into the round hole is used as a rotation axis, and a screw inserted into the arc-shaped long hole is made to function as a rotation guide. Then, the antenna is rotated in an azimuth angle direction or an elevation angle direction to adjust an azimuth angle and an elevation angle of the antenna.